Out of Control
by KailJoy
Summary: After a shooting, Seto Kaiba has to go into hiding for safety.So where does he go? To Tea's house, not willingly, of course. Watch as they go through many trials in only a few weeks.Better that it sounds. SetoTea
1. Chapter 1

"Hello. This is Domino News reporter, Shelly Carey, reporting live in front of Kaiba Corp."

"And I am Carl Cartel, co-reporting. We have just gotten news that Seto Kaiba was attacked today."

"Yes, I heard it from the many people that were here when the shooting occurred. Lets see some of them…."

"I was walking by when I heard some shots ring out and then I saw some glass falling from the top floor of the building. That was all I saw because we were being pushed backwards by the police." a tall man said.

"I was supposed to be bringing coffee around to the workers when I heard some banging around in Mr. Kaiba's office. I was about to open the door when I felt a knife being pressed on my neck. I heard the shots being fired and the man who was holding me and the man that had been in the office came running out. Then the police got there." a shaking lady who had a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She was wearing a Kaiba Corp. uniform.

"I was going there with my mom because she was interviewing for a job. We heard the shots and mom threw her body over mine. I was so scared." a young boy with teary eyes said. "Mom was hurt in the shoulder. I want my mom." the boy said as he started to cry.

"We always knew that this might happen but we thought that Kaiba Corp. was pretty well protected. I never would have thought that this would happen." a delivery man said. His companions agreed.

"I saw them come running. We had all frozen when we heard the shot. They pushed past us and ran out the door. I don't know what happened after that. I hope that those crazy men are behind bars." a worker lady said. Everyone behind her agreed.

"…..and there you have it. Carl, do you know what happened to the shooters?"

"No, I am afraid not. They escaped and are still on the loose." Carl looked down at the reports.

"Mr. Kaiba was not hurt thankfully but his whereabouts are unknown." Shelly nodded.

"After the shooting, Mr. Kaiba and his brother went into hiding. The whereabouts are unknown. In other news…."

**_Click_**

"I can't believe that I agreed to do this." Tea Gardner said from her spot on the couch.

"I'm not happy about this either, Gardner." Kaiba spat out from the chair across the room. They were both sitting in Tea's living room, glaring at each other.

"I only agreed to this because Mokuba asked me." she spat out. She thought back to her conversation with Mokuba earlier.

_"Hey, Tea?" a voice said from over her phone._

_Tea was wondering who it could be. "Yeah, this is Tea. Who is this?" she asked._

_"Mokuba, of course." Mokuba said from the private jet he was on._

_"Mokuba! Are you alright? We all heard about the shooting." she hurriedly said. _

_Mokuba sighed over the phone._

_"Mokuba? Is something wrong?" Tea asked, concerned._

_"Tea. I have a favor to ask." he said._

Tea smirked a bit when she remembered her reaction when Mokuba told her want he wanted her help with.

_"MOKUBA!" she loudly said. "Your brother hates me. He would never agree to this."_

_"He doesn't have a choice. He needs to go into hiding and where is a better place then with his enemies?" Mokuba had a point._

_"Alright. He can stay at my house. We have a guest room." Tea said, thinking about what her parents might have said if they had found out about this._

_"Are your parents okay with it?" Mokuba asked._

_Tea winced a bit. It had been five years but it still hurt. "Its fine. They are away on a long trip. I've been here along for two weeks and they aren't due back for _two_ months." she said._

_"At least you have parents."_

_Tea's hand flew to her mouth. "Mokuba, I'm sorry." she said._

_"Its alright. I'll call Seto and tell the police to take him to your house. Thanks again Tea. This means a lot to me."_

_Tea sadly smiled. "No problem. See ya." she said._

_"Later." Mokuba said as he hung up the phone._

_Tea just stared at the phone._

Tea hit her head. They hadn't been in the same house for more than twenty minutes and they already wanted to tear each others heads off. "Do want me to show you around?" she asked without even looking away from where she was staring.

"Why not?" he said.

They both stood up and Tea started with the downstairs. The living room, the small dining room that they didn't ever use, the kitchen, and a door. Tea stopped and pointed at that door.

"Never open this door." she said.

Seto coldly looked at her. "Why?" he asked as he reached for the door knob.

Tea smacked his hand. Hard. "Never. Open. This. Door." she harshly said.

He left it at that. "Anything else you want to show me?" he boredly said.

She pointed to the stairs.

They both went upstairs. Tea went half way up before remembering that they should take his stuff to the guest room. She had stopped suddenly and Kaiba ran into her.

He glared at her. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

She turned towards him. "Go back down. I might as well show you the guest room now." she said.

They both went down and grabbed the four bags that he had brought. Two were some clothes and the other two were work.

Tea dragged the ones she was carrying up the stairs. She walked down the hall with him following. There were three door. One on each side of the hall and one at the back. There was also another door behind them. Tea walked to the door on the left. "This is the room that you will be staying in." she stated the obvious.

He walked past her and quickly glanced around. It was a nice room. It was painted a light blue. Everything was blue. The bed was blue and the curtains were blue. There was a dresser and a small closet. The bed was a good size for a normal bed also. Of course, the bed wasn't as big as Kaiba's real bed but it was about half the side of it. "Not too bad, Gardner." he said as he put the bags that he was carrying down by the side of the bed.

"Was that a compliment?" she asked in amazement.

He glared at her. "Don't read into it. What's with the blue?" he asked.

She laughed a sort of sad laugh. "My mom decorated this room. She loved light blue. If she had had her way, the whole house would have been blue. That was before…" she trailed off.

Kaiba decided to change the subject. "Anything else you want to show me?" he boredly said.

She nodded and walked across the hall. She pointed to the other two rooms near the door. "Stay out of that room." she pointed to the one at the end of the hall. "That one is mine." she said as she pointed to the door directly across the hall. "That's all." she said.

"Okay." he said to her. He went to close the door to his room when she stopped him.

"I JUST REMEBERED!" she said. She pulled him down the hall. "If you like to read or need something to do, then just come in here." she said as she opened the door.

That room was a library. They fit as many books in there as possible and they didn't even have room for all of them. There was an assortment of books, ranging from books like 'War and Peace' to fantasy.

"Okay. Now that's all. If your hungry, just grabbed something out of the fridge, alright?" she said as she walked back into her room and closed the door. But she quickly opened it again. "See that almost hidden door over there?" she said while pointing.

He nodded. He had noticed it earlier.

"That's the bathroom." she said before shutting the door to her room.

Kaiba rolled his eyes a bit before walking into the room that she had given him and also shut the door. He grabbed his laptop out of the one bag and started typing on it.

* * *

Tea sighed as she sat up on her bed. She had meant to write in her journal but she had accidentally fallen asleep. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was around eight o' clock. Her stomach growled.

"Man, I don't feel like moving." she groaned out but she still got up. She walked out of the room and looked at the guest room. The light was still on but she didn't hear any sound. She just shook her head and walked down the stairs. She quickly made a sandwich and headed to the door that she had forbidden Kaiba from opening. She grabbed the key from of the top of the door frame, which she almost could reach and unlocked the door.

"Why did he put this down here?" she absently asked herself as she walked down, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. She walked down to the four rooms down there. One room she never went in and the other was a closet/washroom. She open the third door and glanced in.

It was a dance room. It was partially soundproof and there were mirrors all around it. There was a stereo built into the wall. When they found out about her love to dance, her parents had built this room for her.

She sighed and closed the door. She went to the other room and opened it. It was her dad's office.

Her dad had been called a genius. And he had been. He had designed programs and sold them to many different companies. But that was behind her know. The office was still in use by her uncle, who had taken over her father's company. She would get it when she turned 18. Just one more year. She let a tear snake down her face and she quickly closed the door and ran back upstairs to her room.

* * *

Kaiba's body jerked as he woke up. He had dozed off while typing. It had been a pretty busy day for him. He was attacked, shot at, guarded by the police, and on top of that, he had to stay with Yugi's little cheerleader.

_SLAM!_

Tea's door was slammed from across the hall. He stared at his door for a bit. He wouldn't even be here if Mokuba hadn't made him. He would be in the uncomfortable room in the safe house if Mokuba hadn't thought of this.

"Might as well get back to work." he muttered as he reached for his laptop. He typed for about ten minutes but he couldn't concentrate on work at the moment. He sighed and turned his computer off. He sat there for a minute, trying to decide what to do. He wasn't hungry and he didn't bring anything else to do but work, which he couldn't concentrate on.

Then it hit him. Gardner said that he could use her families library.

He stood up and walked out the door. He didn't even glance at her door. He went straight into the library. He looked over some of the books that they had. The one he chose was 'Eragon'. it was a story about a dragon, fantasy of course. He took it back to his room and laid it on the bed. He walked back out, used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and walked back into the room. He changed into a pair of loose blue pants and a white tee shirt with extra long sleeves. He turned off the main light and laid down on the bed. He switched the light on before starting to read.

(A bit later on)

Seto yawned for the fifth time since he had started reading an hour ago. He decided that it was time to put the book away and get some sleep. He laid the book on a night table that was next to the bed and turned the main light off. He crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling.

"Good night, Mokuba. Where ever you are." he muttered before turning on his side and falling asleep.

* * *

Tea tossed and turned in her bed. She had been laying there for almost an hour but sleep wouldn't come to her. She couldn't stop thinking about her parents.

When she did manage to drift off, she had dreams about the last time she saw her parents…….

_"Now Tea, you know the rules." her mother said as she put clothes in a suitcase. She and Tea's father were going on a business trip._

_"Yeah." a younger Tea said. "Rule number one: No one is allowed over. Not that I have any friends. Rule number two: Listen to Uncle John, even though I don't want to. Rule number three: NO going anywhere, at all. Do I need to go on?" she asked._

_"That's fine." her father laughed as he came into the room. "Hun, stop pestering her. She knows the rules backwards and forwards."_

_"Just a mother's worry." her mother said while shoeing Tea out of the room. "Go downstairs, alright?"_

_"Okay, mommy." Tea said as she skipped down the stairs. Soon, her parents came down._

_"Tea, we have something for you." her father said while her mother pulled out a box. "This is not a toy, alright?"_

_"Alright." Tea said._

_"Here you go, Tea." her mother laughed as she handed the box to Tea._

_She excitedly torn into it. She gasped when she saw it. It was a beautiful choker with a large sapphire hanging down from it. There were beautiful metal designs all over it. "WOW!" Tea said._

_"I think she likes it." her father said. Her mother agreed. Soon, they had to say there goodbyes._

_"Please don't go!" Tea cried as she hugged her parents. She didn't want to let them go._

_"Don't worry dear, we will be back soon." her mother said._

_"Stay good for me , alright?" her father said as they walked out the door._

_"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted after them._

_"We love you too." her parents called._

_"We'll be home soon!" her father called just before they got in the cab and drove off._

Tea moaned and tossed and turned but she couldn't wake up from her dream.

_Tea boredly sat in front of the TV. Her parents had been gone for two weeks and she wanted them home. There was a knock on the door._

_"ANSWER IT!" her uncle roughly yelled from his room in the basement._

_She jumped up and walked to the door. She pulled it open to reveal two police men._

_"Are you Tea Gardner?" the one man kindly asked._

_"Yeah." she answered, not wanting to now where this was going._

_"Is you guardian here?" the other man asked._

_"You can tell me. Daddy says that I am smart for my age." she happily said._

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your parents aren't coming home." the second man said._

_Tea cocked her head to the left a bit. "Did the trip go on longer than they thought?" she said._

_The first man grimaced a bit. "I'm sorry dear, but there was an accident." he knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. "They were caught in it and I'm afraid that they didn't make it."_

_Tea could feel her legs loosing strength but she wouldn't fall. "NO!" she shouted as she fell to her knees, collapsing into tears._

"NO!" Tea shouted as she sat up in bed, gasping for air. That dream again. No matter how much she wanted to get rid of that memory, she couldn't.

"Why does that dream keep coming?" she asked herself. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was about six.

It was a Friday but they didn't have school. They had three weeks off because of some convention or something.

She groaned and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her body. She walked out of her room and she glanced over at Kaiba's door. She silently walked over to it and pushed it open. She didn't think that he would be awake and she was right.

He laid on the bed with his arms hugging the pillow. His breathing was steady and heavy with sleep. He yawned a bit in his sleep and moved a bit. His one hand was now behind his head and the other hung off the bed. The blanket was at the end of the bed.

Tea stifled a laugh and silently walked into the room. She grabbed the blanket and carefully pulled it up over his body. When she did, he sighed a bit. She had to stifle a laugh again. He just looked so vulnerable like that, unlike the mean version that they always saw. She slipped out of the room, closed the door, and walked downstairs to make some breakfast.

* * *

Kaiba jerked awake when he heard a pounding on the door. He shook his head, trying to clear it of sleep.

"What?" he called.

Tea's voice came through the door. "I made some breakfast and it will cold if you don't get up soon." she laughed a bit. "Its already ten."

He blinked at glanced over at the clock in the room. She was right.

"I'll be downstairs. If you want to take a shower, there are towels in the closet in the bathroom. Just take your clothes with you, please." she said before walking back down the hall.

He sighed and got out of bed. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He grabbed some clothes and the personal items that he had brought along. He quickly walked into the bathroom and put his clothes down. He pulled the clothes that he slept in off and climbed into the shower. He relaxed a bit as the warm water fell on his body. He quickly washed his hair and soon, he was done. He dried himself off and pulled on the black jeans and black shirt that he had brought in. He grabbed another towel and dried his hair quickly. He hung the towels over the edge of the tub and walked out of the room.

"Are you coming down?" Tea yelled up. "If not, I'll eat your food." she said.

"I'll be right down." he harshly called. He put the clothes and shampoo stuff in the room and quickly walked down. Tea was sitting in the living room in front of the TV.

"Food's in the kitchen." she absently said.

He nodded and went in search of food. He found it and soon he came back into the other room where Tea was. He sat down in a chair that was a far away as possible from her.

"Your not just going to be sitting here all day like a lump. We got stuff to do and you are going to help." she said, not giving him a chance to respond. She ran upstairs and yelled for him to follow.

He shrugged and followed, even though he knew this was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! The second chapter of Out of Control. Yeah, I know that they were ooc in the last chapter but I'm gonna work on that.

Thanks to all of my reviewers.

On with the story!

* * *

Mokuba laughed as Tea told him about what she had made Kaiba do. She had made him put on some clothes that made him look like a normal teenager and then forced him to help her with what she had to get. Mostly food, of course.

"I wish I could've seen that." Mokuba said once he had gotten his laughing under control.

"Yeah." Tea said from the other side of the line. "He was complaining the whole time. I was ready to knock him out just to get him to shut up."

Mokuba laughed again. "Did you?"

"Almost. He did help me a bit. After we got back to my home, he directly went up to the room I'm letting him stay in and shut the door."

"Yeah, that sounds like Seto." Mokuba said in a strange voice.

Tea frowned. She could tell that something was wrong. "Mokuba." she said.

Mokuba didn't like were this was going. "Yeah? Do you want to ask me something?"

"Mokuba, some thing is wrong."

Mokuba struggled to keep his breathing calm. "Nope. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." he quickly said.

Tea sighed. "Mokuba. I know that your brother wouldn't just leave Kaiba Corp after that. Something is wrong."

Mokuba winced. She had hit the nail on the head. "Your right."

"Mokuba, you can tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. The people that attacked were working at Kaiba Corp."

Tea's eyes widened a bit. "What?" she said.

"Yeah. We did a search on them but we couldn't find any info. Nothing." he finished.

Tea coughed a bit.

"Tea? You alright?"

"Yeah. I think that I caught a bit of a cold."

"Well, I'll let you go. I have some things to do. Be careful, Tea." Mokuba said before hanging up.

Tea's face was pale. It couldn't have been……could it? She turned, ran up the stairs, went into her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Kaiba flinched a bit when Tea's door slammed. He had been working the whole time and he had just e-mail some main forms to Mokuba to e-mail to Kaiba Corp. Even though he wasn't able to go to Kaiba Corp didn't mean that he was going to take a break from working. He closed his laptop and pulled out ' Eragon' and started reading it.

He had read about three chapters when someone knocked on Tea's front door. He heard Tea open her door and walk downstairs. He just shrugged and went back to the book.

* * *

Tea sighed as she heard the person knocking impatiently on the door.

"I'm coming!" she called. She reached the door and shook her head while pulling it open. She almost had a heart attack when she saw the man who was standing in front of her.

He was wearing all dark clothes and looked like he had come off of the street. He had three earrings in one ear and dyed white hair. He was also wearing sunglasses at night.

Tea glared at him. "Do you always have to do that?" she asked him.

He didn't answer.

"What do you want with me now?"

"Your uncle." he quietly said.

Tea rolled her eyes. This couldn't be good. "What did he do now?"

No answer. He didn't talk very much.

"What does he need?" she finally asked.

"Bail." he said.

Tea's whole body seemed to stop. "WHAT?!" she yelled at him. "Leo, tell me what he did. Now." she said after using a word no girl should use.

Leo's eyes had widened and his glasses were starting to fall of his nose. "He got in some trouble."

Tea glared at him. Hard.

Leo flinched. He hated it when a girl started to boss him around. "Miss Mizuki, please…."

"ENOUGH!" she harshly cut him off. "First. I told you not to call me that and so did my uncle. Second. Try telling the truth more often. Third. What makes him think that I will help him?"

Leo stood there in silence. "I'm sorry, Miss Gardner. You are his only living relative and he lets you stay here." he said.

That did it for Tea keeping calm. "He lets me stay here? This is MY house. That, and he ruined my dad's life's work. Do not speak like he owns me because he doesn't." Tea semi-yelled.

Leo stood in stunned silenced as Tea continued talking with some more words thrown in that a girl should never use. Soon, she was done and he spoke again. "Please. Just let him have the bail money." he pleaded.

Tea glared at him. "Make him find the money himself." she angrily said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Kaiba had heard the commotion downstairs but he hadn't really heard anything that Tea had said. Not that he even cared. He heard her slam the door but he didn't hear her come back upstairs. He was about to go back to his book when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, not really caring who it was.

"Big brother!" Mokuba called through the phone.

Kaiba winced a bit. Mokuba could be very loud at times. "Mokuba, please don't yell. How are you?" he said in a kinder voice, the voice that only Mokuba ever got to hear.

"I'm great. What about you? How are you doing at Tea's house?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why did you make me come here of all places?" he asked.

Mokuba was silently laughing. " 'cause they won't look for you there and you also can act like a normal teenager for once." he pointed out.

Kaiba rolled his eyes a bit. "Mokuba, have I ever been normal?"

Mokuba laughed.

They both talked for a bit more before hanging up.

Kaiba didn't go back to the book. Instead, he turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

Tea had collapsed on the sofa. She really didn't like that man. He was creepy.

"Why does he always call me that?" she said aloud. She thought back…….

_Tea sat sobbing in an ambulance. She had just been shot at by a man who hated her father._

_Her father's company was pretty important by now. It was just below Kaiba Corp. But, being that good also brought enemies along with it._

_"Miss Mizuki!" Leo called out to her as he came running over. "Miss, are you alright?" he worriedly asked._

_"Yeah Leo, I'm alright." she answered._

_He was her protector. He refused to be called a bodyguard. He was very loyal to her and hated it when something happened to her._

_He wasn't too sure. "Miss, please don't run ahead of me. I don't want you to get hut."_

_She frowned at him. "First. Quit calling me miss, my name is Tea. Second. You can run too, can't you?" she smiled at him._

_He smiled back. "I promise that nothing will happen to you. Ever." _

_She nodded and he nodded back. Then she took off running again, with Leo following her._

Tea smiled at the memory. Maybe he still believed that promise. He did always defend her against her uncle.

Tea shook off the memories and headed upstairs. She glanced at Kaiba's door and saw that the lights were off. He was probably asleep by now.

She shrugged and walked into her room. She changed, laid down on her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Leo had driven all night to get back to his boss. And his boss wasn't happy to hear that he didn't have the money.

"WHAT? THAT BRAT DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE MONEY?!?!" he screamed into the phone.

Leo flinched. "Sir, please don't……"

"Don't you go defending her. She is living under my roof until she is eighteen but by then, she won't even have a company to inherit." his boss said before hanging up.

Leo sighed. Whatever he was planning, Leo had to make sure that Tea didn't get hurt in the process.

* * *

Both Tea and Kaiba were woken up the next morning by the ringing of a phone.

Tea groaned when she saw that it was only six in the morning. She dragged herself out of bed and downstairs to where the phone was.

"Hello?" she groggily answered.

"Miss. Please be careful. He is planning something and its not going to be good." Leo hurriedly said.

Tea was fully awake when she heard his voice. "Leo? What are you talking about?" she cried into the phone but he had already hung up. "Leo!" she cried, even though he couldn't hear her anymore.

He only ever called her directly if something was about to happen and that had only happened twice before. One when a man was going to purposely crash into her parents car with all of them in it and the other one was….it was the day before she found out about her parent's deaths. Both times, he had given her cryptic clues and each time he was right. But this time, he had been blunt and hadn't given her any info.

She shook her head and walked into the living room. She laid down on the couch and immediately fell asleep. She had been too tired to climb back up the stairs.

Kaiba had heard her get up but he just went back to sleep. He slept for about another hour before getting up. He stretched his arms as he walked down the stairs. He looked into the living room and saw Tea, who was fast asleep on the couch. He walked over there and looked at her.

She moved a bit and rolled over on the couch. "Mom." she whispered in her sleep.

Kaiba got a strange feeling in the back of his stomach but he just blew it off as a sign that he was hungry. He walked into her kitchen and started to cook some breakfast.

Tea woke up to the smell of bacon. She yawned and sat up. She stood, walked to the kitchen, and was surprised at what she saw. Kaiba was sitting at the table with a plate of food. There was also more food in front of him.

"Its for you." he dryly said.

Tea clapped happily and grabbed the food. "Did the phone wake you up too?" she asked.

He grunted a response.

Tea took it as a yes. She quickly ate then went upstairs to change. She threw on her normal outfit and walked back out. She met Kaiba on the stairs. "I'm going out today. You can do anything but go down into that room in the basement. Bye." she said while running out the door.

Kaiba shook his head. He was going to need a shrink if he wanted to stay sane during this.

* * *

Tea laughed as Tristan pushed Joey's head into the cake that he had just ordered.

Mai, Yugi, Serenity, and Duke also laughed. Tristan let Joey up and they started laughing as well. Soon, Joey started talking about what had happened at Kaiba Corp.

"Did anyone find out even where the Kaiba's went?" Mai asked.

Everyone said no.

Joey just had to comment. "Moneybags is a coward. He just went and ran."

Everyone stared at him.

"What did I say?" he asked.

Mai slapped her forehead. "Do you think that Kaiba is one to hide?"

Joey thought about it for a minute.

Mai continued. "Mokuba probably was worried about him and convinced him too."

The conversation continued but Tea wasn't listening anymore. She got lost in thought while remembering what had happened to her own parents.

Mai noticed this and realized what was wrong with her. They were very close and she was the only one who knew who Tea's parents were. She decided that it was time to get Tea out of there. "Hey Tea, I want to show you something back at my apartment."

Tea looked at Mai. "Sure." she said, remembering what that meant.

Mai pulled Tea out of the restaurant and to her car. She sat Tea down and got in the other side. "Alright, hon. What's wrong?" Mai asked.

Tea sighed. She wished that she could tell Mai but she had promised Mokuba that she wouldn't. "Nothing Mai. Nothing."


End file.
